un adios muy dificil
by anna carolina
Summary: esta es otra historia que me paso en 3ro de prim


UN ADIOS MUY DIFICIL  
  
Aquí tengo mi 14avo fanfic esta es otra historia que me paso pero lo mas seguro es que no me crean yo estare como narrando la historia tome de personaje como anna y mi amiga no tiene personaje solo es maria jose asi se llamaba ahorita tengo 13 años esta historia me paso cuando iba en 3ro de primaria..maria jose estaba en 5to pro nos llevábamos super bien.  
  
Era el primer dia de clases conoci a muchas amigas bastantes Maestra: buenos dias yo soy su maestra chela (asi se llamaba) y yo sere su maestra en todo este año escolar  
  
Ya despues en recreo Conoci a andrea valeria y a dulce  
  
Pilika (osea andrea): yo a veces voy al lienzo charro (donde trabaja con caballos .no se confundan con el circo) y mi mama se llama igual que yo tengo una cuata en 4to (eran casi gemelas)  
  
Anna: mi mama trabaja en un kinder y en la salida siempre voy a ayudar a sus niños voy a la tienda esperenme  
  
Ahí fue donde me encontre a otra niña que choque con ella Maria jose: perdon no me fije enserio disculpame Anna: no te preocupes Maria jose: la cola esta muy larga Anna: que quieres comprar m.j: unas papas pero.se va acabar el recreo y no he comido anna: si quieres yo te lo compro m.j: gracias  
  
al dia siguiente pilika se llavaba tambien con andrea porque se la presente  
  
anna: porque falto hoy m.j pilika: no se es tambien lo que quiero saber anna: hoy en la tarde le hablo  
  
ella no tenia e-mail y su telefono estaba muerto entonces le hacia cartas por medio de una amiga que era su vecina y me hacia el favor de llevarl carta habia faltado 3 dias a clases y le mande una carta  
  
hola: espero que estas bien porque pienso que estas enferma asi que como no sirve tu telefono pues te escribo espero que me respondas adios eres la mejor amiga att anna  
  
al dia siguiente fui con la vecina a ver si no tenia una carta y me dijo que no  
  
anna: no te ha mandado una carta?  
  
Niña:no Anna: si tienes la carta pafra mi me la das porfavor Niña: esta bien Pilika: que paso? Anna: que le mande una carta y no me ha respondido Pilika: prnto te respondera no te apures Anna-eso espero  
  
Mas tarde. Anna: han pasado 3 meses y no me ha escrito Pilika: eso si ya no se que paso Anna: fui su amiga desde que entre a 3ro llevo desde conocerla 5 meses pero me lleve muy bien con ella que le paso Pilika: uuuu si no sabes tu menos yo  
  
2 meses mas tarde pilika: mira ahí viene la niña anna:que paso?} ñiña: tienes algo te mando algo a grcias anna: por fin espero que este bien  
  
hola anna: espero que no te molestes porque no te he escrito espero que me perdones solo queria decirte que fuiste mi mejor amig siempre me apoyaste en las buenas y en las malas convvimos momentos juntas me caiste super te voy a extrañar y espero que no me olvides y que siempre me recuerdes siempre estaras en mi corazon ya se se escucha cursi pero es la verdad tu fuiste la primera amiga que tuve pero de las mejores espero que no te olvides de mi y recuerda siempre "las amigas no son para un momento ni para un minuto ni una hora ni un dia somos para siempre" T.Q.M Mari jo  
  
Anna: que signiica con que no me olvides? Niña: no te enteraste? Ana:enterarme de que? Niña: de que tenia cancer murio hace 2 dias y su mama me dijo que te diera esto marijo se lo dijo Anna: no puede ser y yo sin ester informada Niña: lo siento anna Anna: no te preocupes  
  
Después del año les di la noticia a mis amigas de que tenia que irme a Veracruz a vivir fue mucho trabajo despedirme de ellas y cuando entre a 4to hice muchas amigas en los años 4to 5to 6to de primaria tenia 14 amigas de esas 14 me quedaron 3 rocio isabel y carmen y en primero de secunadria conoci a Montserrat ere mi mejor amiga pero me pelie con ella porque me causaba muchos problemas me diecia que si yo al enseñaba a contestasr como yo y ella me enseñaba hacer mal pensada y le dije que no del chico que me gustaba envez de decirme en el oido mira quie esta ahí decia en voz medio alta no gritando mira caro quien esta ahí y yo le dije que se callara bueno muchos problemas me cusaba hasta que conoci a una niña de 2do sec ana karen (zoe) ahí nos empezamos ahcer amigas porque ella tiene los mismos gustos que yo las series le gusta mucho s.k igual que a mi y bueno que por cierto me cayo muy bien y me presento a sus amigos y pues ya no me siento casi sola ni ignorada BUENO AUNQUE A VECES LA MAYOR PARTE SIENTO QUE NO QUIERO MI VIDA O QUE TODOS ME IGNORAN Y ME QUEDE PENSANDO QUE DIOS ME DIO UNA FAMIALIA Y UN HERMANO QUE DECIA QUE OJALA SE MURIERA PERO UNA VEZ SOÑE ESO Y SENTI HORRIBLE Y DIJE QUE OJALA NO Y GRACIAS A MI HERMANO APRENDI QUE NO TENGO QUE SENTIRME IGNORADA PORQUE HAY PERSONAS QUE ME QUIEREN AMIGOS PRIMOS ETC Y CON ESO ME AYUDO A PENSAR QUE HAY QUE SEGUIR CON LA VIDA QUE TENGO Y APROVECHAR A MIS AMIGOS 


End file.
